1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to tracking of data objects, more particularly, a method of tracking data objects using related thumbnails in a palette window.
2. Description of the Related Art
In graphical computer applications, a “clipboard” function is provided which allows users to cut, copy, and paste selected data from one application to another or within the same application. This function is used extensively because it allows the user to avoid re-entering data already present on the computer. Generally, all types of data, including text, graphics, equations, and tables can be transferred to and from the clipboard. This function is typically provided by the operating system, where applications written for the particular operating system “calls” the applicable programmed procedures relating to the clipboard functionality.
The clipboard function relies upon a reserved area of memory, which stores the copied data. The cut, copy, and paste commands may be invoked by the CTRL-X, CTRL-C, and CTRL-V keystroke sequences, respectively, which will be recognized by those familiar with the MICROSOFT WINDOWS® operating system. Other well-known graphically oriented operating systems provide the same functionality often through similar keystroke sequences. Further, these functions may also be invoked from a drop-down menu. The cut command removes the selected data from the display into the clipboard memory. The copy command copies the selected data from the display into the clipboard memory. The paste command copies the contents of the clipboard memory to an indicated insertion point.
Prior to copying or cutting the data into the clipboard, the data must be selected. The user generally uses the keyboard or the mouse to select the desired data from a screen display. Then, the user invokes either the cut or copy command, and the selected data is transferred into the clipboard memory. As is well understood, data displayed on a computer display can be generally categorized into text data and graphics data. In order to select text data, the user positions an “I-beam” pointer at the beginning of the desired text by maneuvering the mouse, clicks and holds down a mouse button, drags the pointer to the end of the desired text, and releases the mouse button. To select text with the keyboard, the user positions the cursor at the beginning of the desired text, presses the shift key, and uses arrow keys to move to the end of the desired text. Text selected in either of the methods described typically appears on the screen display with a background color different from the background color of the non-selected areas of the text. In order to select graphics data in the form of objects, the user navigates a cursor to the graphic via the mouse, and clicks on the graphic. To select graphics data in the form of objects with the keyboard, the user positions a cursor onto the object using the arrow keys, tab key, or any other key not operative to input text. Selected graphics data usually appear with selection handles on corners or other boundaries of the graphic.
Early examples of clipboard functionality existed in word processing applications where textual data was selected, copied, and pasted according to the methods described above. Thus, repeat information need not be retyped, improving efficiency. However, according to early implementations of the clipboard functionality, only one selection of data could be copied to the clipboard memory. Therefore, multiple sections could not be copied and individually retrieved. Although methods such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,907 to Bailey provided the ability to copy multiple segments into a single clipboard, those multiple sections could not be individually retrieved. In order to cure such deficiencies, application programs having a multiple position clipboard have been developed. The clipboard operates as a stack, where the most recent item was stored at the top of the stack. Users have the option of displaying the contents of the clipboard in a window, thus not being limited to pasting the last item stored in the clipboard. The user selects any of the items stored and the item was pasted in a desired location.
This concept was unsatisfactory, however, in that only the most recently used items were accessible, and that if multiple, duplicate items were copied, the duplicates remained in the clipboard. Moreover, it was still necessary for the user to initiate the process of selecting and copying the data through one or more of the methods described above.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method of tracking and manipulating data objects in comparison to the prior art.